


Sorry

by liss92rc



Category: Original Work, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Inspiration, Other, its your choice which one you prefer, probably based on falice or bughead, riverdale inspiration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-03 09:32:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14566128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liss92rc/pseuds/liss92rc
Summary: What happened to us? Did I do something wrong?It was time? Was the monotony of our lives?There was someone else? Yes, there was





	Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what came to me to inspire me to write this, but is something tha i wanted to write, a strong emotion from Hal point of view, or I don't know, its hard to explain.
> 
> Enjoy it!

 

_I can see it in your eyes  
_

_That cold look_ _  
_

_In that beautiful eyes  
_

_Those eyes that once saw me with love  
_

_Who would have ever thought that we’d end up like this  
_

_So close to each other  
_

_But miles apart  
_

_Your eyes reflect every drop of hate you feel for me  
_

_What happened to us? Did I do something wrong?  
_

_It was time? Was the monotony of our lives?  
_

_There was someone else? Yes, there was_

_You wanted to be with him but you couldn’t because of me?  
_

_He was your life, and I took him from you_

_I’m sorry…  
It wasn’t my intention to make you unhappy  
It wasn’t the way our lives should be_

_I’m sorry that you hate me_

_I’m sorry_

 

**Author's Note:**

> This poem was written before the lastest episode of Riverdale, I hope you have enjoyed it.
> 
> You can follow me on tumblr @lizzy29792.


End file.
